Moonie
by cdgal
Summary: The Princess of the Desert's Moonie are updated! I deleted the previous chapters coz they are way too confusing... BUT not this time
1. Default Chapter

please don't flame me for few thingz:  
  
1) sorry 1: for those who wait for the next chapter  
  
2) sorry 2: if you spot many grammar mistakes  
  
Serena knelt before her sister. "Care to tell me what is it this time?"  
  
She expected an explanation from her sister, but she only received a   
  
ashamed glare off her sister.  
  
Serena tiled Mina's head up "What is it?" Serena sked her gently.  
  
Mina looked down, she was too ashamed to look up, she had embarrassed   
  
herself today - and it didn't feel that good.  
  
Serena looked up at her sisters blue eyes "This is the fifth time this   
  
month, Mina what do you have to say for yourself."   
  
Mina looked up for a brief second, her face a mixture of emabrrsement   
  
and tears.  
  
Serena sighed mentally, this wasn't ever going to be easy and to top it  
  
off she didn't have that much experience at playing parent - but it was  
  
forced upon her even since their parents died.  
  
"I can't help you if you continue doing so, Min." She told her sister   
  
sincerely.  
  
Mina looked up, her voice trembling with all the emotions she was   
  
feeling "But Beryl wanted to bash me up."  
  
Serena reached out and gave her younger sister a hug. "There, there..."  
  
She soothed her gently.  
  
Mina looked up at Serena "I miss mummy and daddy" She told her sadly.  
  
Serena sighed and patted mina gently on the back. "So do I, Min."   
  
Serena said to her.  
  
Mina pulled away, "It's so hard..." She told Serena as she looked up   
  
into Serena's chest-nut eyes.  
  
"I know, I know" Serena soothed as she tucked some of Mina's blonde   
  
hair behind her ear.  
  
*rriinngg*  
  
The doorbell rang, Serena rose and took her arms away form Mina's   
  
embrace "I'll be back in a sec" She told Mina, gently.  
  
Mina giggled at Serena's seriously expression "Okay." She said she   
  
brushed her fringe lightly off her forehead.  
  
Serena walked over to the door, wiping a silent tear off her left cheek  
  
with her sleeve. "Why is life so hard." She said under her breath as   
  
she walked toward the front door.  
  
She approached the front door and reached over and unhooked the lock.   
  
As the door opened, Serena hardly believed her eyes. There stood right  
  
in front of her were...   
  
Trista, Amara and Michelle?  
  
Trista walked towards Serena and gave her a bear hug "We can't let you   
  
handle the problem by yourself now, can we?" She told Serena with a   
  
giant smile on her face.  
  
Amara and Michelle walked up so they ended up beside Trista, Michelle   
  
walked closer to Serena and crushed her a great big hug.  
  
"Missed us?" Michelle asked her gently, michelle looked towards Amara   
  
and Amara stepped up and gave her a big smile and a slightly award bear  
  
hug - Amara wasn't ever really good when it came to her expressing her   
  
emotions or feelings.  
  
Amara, Michelle and Trista walked closer to Serena, and behind them   
  
Serena distinctly saw four little girls who looked about Mina's age.  
  
"Hello." She said giving them a giant smile.  
  
They looked towards her nervously "Are you Mina's sister?" They asked   
  
Serena with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.  
  
Serena gave a slight nod.  
  
"I'm Raye," The one with raven haired pouted, crossing her arms and   
  
looking impatiently. Her eyes told serena that 'Can I come in now?',   
  
which made her crouched her stomach, concealing her giggling.  
  
"My name is Amy." The shortest girl said slyly. Her blue hair made   
  
Serena think: 'Is that for real or she had her hair dyed?' Of course,   
  
Serena always was a polite girl wouldn't ask such a rude question.  
  
"Lita." Woah! That's short, Serena thought, just like me when i was   
  
small. The brunette girl had a high pony-tailed, making her looked much more mature.  
  
"I'm Hotaru," Said the last four. This girl, just like Raye, had raven   
  
hair but much more shorter. "I just live across there, with my brother.  
  
"  
  
With those thought, Serena knew she would like the four instantly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Serena said a she looked at the girls. They   
  
smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you too." They replied .  
  
Serena smiled at them and she moved forward to led them into the house.  
  
"You wanna meet my sister?" Serena asked them, with a gentle smile of   
  
her face.  
  
Amy smiled at her "Sure" She answered.  
  
Serena motioned to the living room. "Come this way." She told them as   
  
she led the girls to her living room.  
  
Trista, Amara and Michelle stood behind the girls, silently smiling to  
  
themselves.  
  
Serena turned toward Amara, Michelle and Trista "You're come?" She   
  
asked them, as a bright smile appeared on her face.  
  
Trista looked at her watch then regretfully looked at Serena. "We can't  
  
." Trista said giving Serena an apologetic smile. "We have to meet our  
  
landlord."   
  
"Again?" Amara whined.  
  
"Yes." Trista said sterntly before dragging Amara with a little help of  
  
Michelle, and then off they went. 


	2. Knock, knock! Who's there? 2

The Dinner  
  
Darien locked his car door and walked out onto the pavement which led   
  
to Serena's house. He walked through the gardens and saw himself face-  
  
to-face with a big brass doorknob.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, he heard the   
  
door open and found himself looking at a blonde girl with blue eyes.  
  
"I am here to pick up Hotaru." He told her gently.  
  
Mina glanced at him up and down for a while before calling out. "Hotaru!"  
  
As Darien waited he could heard Hotaru's yell. "Coming!"  
  
Darien smiled at his sister as she made her way toward the door.  
  
"Darien!!" She said as she ran to give him a hug.  
  
Darien hugged her back, then pulled away. "Are you ready to go?" He   
  
asked her, a smile still on is face. However, Hotaru pouted.   
  
"Do I have to? " She asked Darien, with a sad smile on her face. Hotaru   
  
stood in front of Darien and looked into his blue eyes.   
  
"Pretty please?" She begged him, her eyes begging his.  
  
Darien stood there, not sure what he should do, should he leave her at   
  
a stranger's house or take her home with him - they were planning to   
  
have dinner outside.  
  
Through these words that the brother and sister had exchanged, Mina   
  
was standing in the corner of the doorway watching them. A flash of   
  
sadness shone in her eyes.   
  
'They seem so happy, I just wish I can be like that too...' Mina thought.  
  
Brushed off her tears quickly, she stood up and walked closer towards   
  
the brother and sister. Plastering a pleading look at the brother, she said,   
  
"Can't Hotaru stay?"   
  
Darien pretended to have a second thought "Guess...can't. Sorry kids.I have   
  
to meet my friends afer the dinner. I have promised Hotaru long time ago, that  
  
I will bring her to her favourite restaurant and had made the reservation few   
  
hours ago. Maybe next time?"  
  
Darien could only laughed, at the little girls' pouting. What a cute scence, he   
  
thought, wishing he had a camera with him now.  
  
"May I know who this beautiful young child is?" Darien asked Mina   
  
who blushed at him  
  
"Mina, but everyone call her Min." Darien could see through the mask of  
  
Hotaru's face.   
  
Looking at her brother, Hotaru begged darien one more time.  
  
Darien, didn't want to upset his litle sister, but he couldn't just   
  
cancelled both meeting and the reservation because he knew Hotaru too   
  
well.  
  
He looked at her, a memory of the past, rearing it's head.  
  
He remembered that once she stayed up with someone, she could spent   
  
countless of hours there. His first experince was two years ago, when   
  
he thought it was time to pick her from Raye's temple, however, it   
  
turned up that she spent an overnight there.  
  
This time he wouldn't, no couldn't do that. not that he didn't trust   
  
his sister's new friend, but lately the teacher from her school complaint  
  
that she, his sister, seldom did her homework or even passed her test   
  
"All right," Darien decided. "We go and have our dinner first, then   
  
come back here so that you can play with your friends... but on one   
  
condition. you've got to do your homework, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal clear!" Hotaru's face brighten, after hearing this  
  
Darien smiled at his sister and regarded serena with a smile "Wanna go  
  
now?"  
  
Hotaru looked at Mina and smiled.   
  
"Yep," she said as her gaze turned towards her brother. Darien gestured   
  
towards the door.   
  
"Let's go" he said as he walked outside, the door to wait for Hotaru  
  
Hotaru smiled at Mina "Tell them I'll be back" and went off together with  
  
her brother, but not before she got her reply.  
  
@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
Hotaru smiled at her brother and held his hand tighter, Darien looked   
  
at his sister and smiled, he had really enjoyed the dinner too  
  
the dinner had been great - it had started with Darien taking Hotaru   
  
to the new indian restraunt they had walked inside and sat down at a   
  
table, the restraunt was nicely decorated with pictures of elephants   
  
with people riding on top as well as pictures of indian gods and   
  
goddesses  
  
They had then ordered their dinner, Darien chose butter chicken with   
  
rice and Hotaru chose masala dosa. When their food arrived they were   
  
relatively shocked the food's appearance  
  
The butter chicken was a red-orangey colour sauce with bits of chicken  
  
smothered in it and the rice was an unusual yellow colour  
  
'That's unusual' darien thought as he picked up his spoon and began   
  
eating his dish  
  
Hotatu's dish was the next to arrive, it itself also looked very funny,  
  
as the waiter placed the dish on the table Hotaru eagerly picked at it.  
  
Indeed it did look funny it was some potato and bean filling wrapped in  
  
a crispy roll-like piece of pastry  
  
hotaru tasted a bite "yum" she said she started bitting into the dosa  
  
darien looked at hotaru, "you like this dinner?" He asked her in-  
  
between bites of his curry  
  
Hotaru broke of the end piece of the crispy pastry "Yep" she replied   
  
making a face, as if she was in heaven by eating it  
  
Darien chuckled and the resumed eating his nearly-finished dish  
  
@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
They walked to the car, clutching their stomaches  
  
Hotaru groaned "Feels like i have eaten a elephant" she told Darien   
  
unhappily.  
  
Darien smiled, but agreed with her "They did give us large servings" 


	3. Uhoh

The next day...  
  
Darien raced through the university corridors - he was late for class.   
  
He looked at his watch and yelped he was already 5 minutes late!  
  
He had to get to his class and fast, before the professor looked him   
  
out. As he raced through the empty corridors thoughts of the last ten   
  
years came back to him.  
  
As he approached the classroom he slid underneath the cleaning trolley.  
  
'Phew that was close...' He thought as he watched the cleaner take the  
  
trolley away.  
  
He sighed as he knocked on the door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
He tried again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
He swore as he leaned against the corridor walls. Because he had been   
  
up late last night studying for his Genetics' test, he had gone to bed  
  
late - therefore waking up later than he normally would.  
  
He glanced at the sign on the opposite wall it had a picture of some   
  
kids (obviously from poorer area of the world) with speech bubbles out  
  
of their mouths saying 'It was no fun being an orphan'.  
  
He could relate to this experience all to well. He remembered when his  
  
parents died - he had been 16 when it happened and his sister had been  
  
8.  
  
He remembered those times all to well.  
  
At the age of 16, he and his sister, Hotaru got put in the   
  
"Sheildfields Orphanage". It was a co-ed orphanage, but it wasn't that  
  
nice.  
  
Darien could see it right now, the constantly dripping taps, the   
  
rundown rooms with graffiti all over them and the mouldy bathrooms. As  
  
soon as he had turned 18 he left the orphanage, together with his   
  
sister they left to make themselves a better life...  
  
Darien snapped out from his memory and there his professor stood right  
  
in front of him, who tapping his feet impatiently. Darien glanced at   
  
his professor, who seemed like trying to get his attention for who-know  
  
-how-long. Not trying to get a detention from him, he mumbled 'sorry'   
  
before entered the class. From there, he was greeted by his friend, who  
  
was waving at him.   
  
"Andrew!" Darien unconsciously yelled out. At the far back, Andrew   
  
smacked his face HARD with his hand, with embarrassment. Seeing the   
  
gesture of his best friend, Darien quickly apologised to the class AND  
  
to the professor before walked to his seat, which was next to Andrew.   
  
Andrew was a fan of 'Moonie'. He had all Moonie's collection, her   
  
posters, her movies and series, almost everthing, excluded her toys of  
  
course, but there was something he long to have was... HER AUTOGRAPH!!!  
  
It was like a challenge to do such a thing, especially to meet her in   
  
person! If anyone who was interested in the news of Monnie, Andrew   
  
could be your best sources.   
  
"Darien, do you know what I heard this morning?" Andrew reported as the  
  
professor began her lecture. "I heard that 'Moonie'...." 


	4. The goddess and Is Moonie quitting?

A girl held her breath. Finally, she was there. It was right in front of her eyes. Her school. Cherry   
  
University. She thought she could reached there by recess... but then her watch had proved her wrong.   
  
It was 8:45 am, and she still had to attend her second period class.  
  
Cursing for he second time, she sped up and ran straight to her class, which was on the third floor.   
  
On the way to the class, she cursed at her alarm clock. 'Damn the clock! Damnit!' She felt so odd this   
  
morning when she woke up. How could it be so bright outside when the time read 6am? At first, she   
  
thought her eyes were tricking on her... but then why the clock hanging on the kitchen wall read  
  
8:35am...? She cursed when she realised she was far too late. 8am was the school started, and she woke   
  
up at 8:35.  
  
Running up to the third floor at the speed of lights, the girl wouldn't care much of girls shouldn't be that   
  
ungraceful. All she knew, she was far too late and her professor wouldn't be too pleased at her absentee:   
  
26 days in a month. That meant she only attended to school once in each week. Oh dear, this was not   
  
good... NOT GOOD AT ALL. She couldn't think what would her parents do if they were alive. Kicked her   
  
out? Let her stay in? She didn't know. She had no idea how they would reacted. Only if her parents didn't   
  
die four years ago, then she and her sister wouldn't be suffer that much. And there would be so much   
  
happiness too only if they were alive... Tears began to drop, but the girl swept them away so quickly that   
  
her eyes were all fluffy as she ran along the third corridor.  
  
"Ahem!"   
  
'Uh-oh...' It was her professor. The girl didn't know she was already at her room with her blurry vision and   
  
at the high speed. Because she wasn't in time to halt her running, therefore her body smashed right into   
  
the store room, where it was just at the end of the corridor.  
  
Lumpiness, the girl walked back to where the professor was, who noticed her fluffy red eyes. He  
  
understood what she was thinking, before letting her in and continuing his lecture like nothing   
  
happened.  
  
@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
Darien watched from his seat, whilst Andrew STILL chanting about his Moonie. From what Andrew had   
  
told him, Moonie decided not to be a model anymore. And the reason? Nobody knew. She just happened  
  
to be disappeared, after the first two hours of shooting.   
  
"Can you believe it? The medias announce Moonie is quitting!! She didn't even speak of the word sbout   
  
quitting in her last interview and they say she is! Urg!! I can't believe this!!"  
  
Maybe she wasn't satisfy with her job, Darien kept his thought to himself. He wouldn't dare to share that  
  
thought of his, because knowing Andrew in this state, would mean another eternal lecture from this  
  
bizzard yet loyal fan of Moonie.  
  
Darien sighed, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall. It was 8:50am, meaning 10 minutes to 9am,   
  
which was equal to 10 minutes to recess. Decided not to be so rude, he thought he could just pretending   
  
to be interested of what Andrew had said wouldn't do any harm. But then why he couldn't help not to   
  
keep staring at the front door, as if he had a feeling that someone was about to enter the room?  
  
Sure enough, someone WAS at the door... and woah! What a beauty!! After a while of his drooling,   
  
many question started to flow into in Darien's mind. Was she had a same class as he was? If so, why he  
  
never saw her until now? He recalled he never saw a red-haired girl around the campus in the past few   
  
weeks  
  
That just didn't make any sense!  
  
Determined to know who this beauty was, Darien decided to ask Andrew, who was still pissed off at the   
  
news he had read on the magazine this morning.  
  
" Drew, who is she?" Darien asked while his eyes were still glued to the girl who was now walking toward  
  
to her seat. 


	5. The redhaired girl

Having not getting his reply from his dear friend, Darien repeated his question again, but only   
  
this time was louder.   
  
"Andrew!" Darien was practically yelling, as he failed to get his friend attention for the third time." Who   
  
is that?"  
  
"Who's what?"  
  
" That girl!"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
" The one who just came into room."Darien was ready to mental note himself the name of the beauty his   
  
eyes had laid on. Instead, there were silent and blank eyes from his friend. Knowing arguing wouldn't   
  
lead anywhere, Darien sighed. "The red-haired girl."  
  
" Oh, that's Molly..." Andrew replied after searching at the so-called 'red-haired girl'. It wouldn't be his   
  
fault if he made a mistake because there were two red-haired girls in the room. He wasn't sure Darien  
  
who meant, he didn't notice who came to school early or who came late.  
  
" No, not that one, the other one!" Darien already knew Molly, because someone had introduced each  
  
other on the first day of his first arrival of Cherry Unversity. He and his sister were hardly settled in a   
  
certain place for the past two years, but not this time. He had had enough of his unsettled mind for   
  
settling down, or he would have broke. Making a promise to himself, Darien decided this would be his   
  
final destination, no matter what the cost was.  
  
"Oh, you mean Serena. She's so pretty. Don't you think so? But pity that she is weak. It's not surprise   
  
that you haven't meet her, because she was sick when you came here."  
  
"For a whole full month?" Darien joked, with a 'who are you trying to kid, a three years old?' on his face.  
  
Oh boy, he didn't know how right he was, until a pregnant time of silent. "No kidding." If she was sick for  
  
a week, that was reasonable; but for a month? That would make sense why he didn't see her around the   
  
campus last month...  
  
"Doesn't her parents..." He trailed off, but Andrew undersood what he wanted to ask.  
  
" They died, six years ago. Just like your parents, they died in the car crash, but it was in Paris."  
  
" Wasn't that the year Princess of Wales, Princess Diana, died in the great tunnel?"  
  
" The one and the only."  
  
" SHE'S A PRINCESS?" He stood up with a shock as realisation sturck him, as if he was catch of day-  
  
dreaming.   
  
Darien gulped nervously and shook his head after the professor asked him if he would like to share the   
  
news with the class. He shot Andrew, who was now laughing hysterically but silently, a deadly glare   
  
for getting him into a deep trouble, before sitting down.  
  
" I don't mean she's a royalty, you dummy." Andrew explained after a couple minutes of good laugh. "   
  
Although Serena's parents and the princess died in the same year and in the same state, that doesn't mean  
  
they died in the same place!" [AN: Fool ya all, didn't I? =P]  
  
@~/~@~/~  
  
Special thanks to: Heasie, my edior  
  
Thank you, heasie. You're the best!!!  
  
and thanks to other people, especially you all readers out there!! 


End file.
